<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you're all i want under the tree by sunshinefleur</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28404132">you're all i want under the tree</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinefleur/pseuds/sunshinefleur'>sunshinefleur</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Fluff, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Single Parent Lee Jeno, Single Parent Mark Lee (NCT), pls laugh, that's why donghyuck's there</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:34:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28404132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinefleur/pseuds/sunshinefleur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>jeno doesn't usually have the best of luck in the love department, but maybe a christmas miracle (read as: a santa gone rogue) can help him out this year.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Jeno/Mark Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you're all i want under the tree</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HI WINNIE i hope you like this &lt;333</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“you’re ready to go see santa already? wow, look at my baby being all grown up,” jeno chuckled as he took in the sight of his daughter standing in the doorway to his office with her coat inside out and her shoes on the wrong feet, but still buzzing with energy nonetheless. he couldn’t blame june for being excited, they’d spent the previous day completely decking their apartment out in festive decorations fit for the north pole, so their holiday spirit was at an all-time high. he couldn’t stop himself from sweeping her off her feet into a spin that left them both dizzy and giggling before getting his own coat and walking them both out to his car. he took extra care to lay a spare blanket over june after buckling her in since the car hadn’t quite warmed up yet, and his efforts were rewarded with a bright, toothy smile that reminded him of his own. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>cheesy holiday tunes rang throughout the car on their way to the mall and filled the air with a kind of excitement that only this time of year could bring. jeno had no shame as he sang along to the radio, hitting all the wrong notes but having fun anyway. he hadn’t felt this good in ages, so he was going to savor every moment of it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>june was ready to jump out of the car as soon as jeno parked, and they hurried into the mall in hopes of escaping the cold before it got to them too badly. however, they froze in awe as soon as they stepped inside. wreaths of green and gold adorned the walls, and icy blue banners hung from the ceiling. it was truly a winter wonderland. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>but june couldn’t stay still for long, and she tugged her father over to the line for santa, not leaving any room for argument in her insistent steps. they found themselves at the end of a line that seemed to be a mile long, and jeno braced himself for a long wait. june was young enough to be amazed by anything she came across and old enough to duck out of her father’s grasp with ease, so jeno settled for simply keeping her within his line of sight at all times. however, it wasn’t long before she was finding her way back to him with a victim in tow. she clasped her newfound friend’s hand tightly, and both girls’ faces glowed with the joy of friendship that only children can have. the girl seemed to be alone, and jeno was briefly curious about how a literal toddler managed to drive herself to the mall, but that line of thought was promptly halted by a man who looked to be about his age running over to their (now) group. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“luna, i’ve </span>
  <em>
    <span>told </span>
  </em>
  <span>you, you can’t just run away like that! especially not when we’re somewhere as big as this, what if you got lost?” the man picked luna up, fussing over her crooked headband. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“it’s okay, papa! i was with my friend, look!” luna wriggled down from his hold and hugged june. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>jeno’s heart absolutely melted at the sight. june wasn’t one to make friends easily, so seeing her already so comfortable with another kid (</span>
  <em>
    <span>luna</span>
  </em>
  <span>, jeno supposes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>what a pretty name.</span>
  </em>
  <span>) filled him with warmth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“hi luna,” jeno bent down to their level, showing off his signature eye-smile. “what are you and your dad,” he shot the man a quick glance, relaxing when he got a nod of confirmation in return, “doing here?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“we came to say hi to santa! june said we could wait together because she’s waiting for santa with her dad too… oh! are you june’s dad?” luna peered at jeno curiously, and the sparkle in her eyes was hopelessly endearing to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“i am! it’s nice to meet you, luna. you and your dad are welcome to wait with us if you want, friends make everything more fun!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“papa, can we please? look, you’d have a friend too!” luna had no intention of going easy on her father, busting out her puppy-dog eyes in full force. the man seemed just as weak for her as jeno was for june, and jeno chuckled as he watched him sigh in defeat. he knew that feeling all too well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“alright, but stay close, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“we will!” and true to her word, luna did stay close. in fact, the two girls found a nearby bench to sit on while their fathers waited in line, and jeno smiled as he watched them giggle and talk animatedly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“hey, uh, sorry about that,” luna’s father broke the silence that had suddenly fallen over them, and he scratched his neck awkwardly. “i know she can be a bit much sometimes, but we’re working on it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“don’t worry about it!” jeno was quick to reassure him, having been in his position countless times before. “she’s cute, reminds me a bit of june, actually.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“yeah,” the man chuckled. “she is pretty cute. a handful sometimes, but i love her.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“i get that,” and jeno really did get it. even with all of the trouble june could cause sometimes, he wouldn’t trade his time with her for anything. “oh, by the way, what’s your name? i’m jeno, i feel like i know more about your daughter than you at this point,” jeno nudged the man jokingly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“right! sorry, i’m mark, probably should’ve mentioned that earlier,” mark stuck out his hand for a handshake that jeno was happy to indulge in. he marveled at how comfortable the handshake was, it was almost like he’d taken his own hand instead of someone else’s. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“whoa, it feels like i’m shaking hands with myself,” mark was equally amazed, staring at their hands with wonder. “wait, how big are your hands?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>they lined up their palms and laughed out of sheer shock when they realized their hands were exactly the same size, right down to the placement of their knuckles. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“what are you, my soulmate or something?” jeno joked as their hands separated. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“god, i wish,” mark shook his head amusedly. “it’s been pretty lonely in the lee household.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“it’s just you and luna then?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“yeah, pretty much. my mom comes over sometimes to help out when i’m at work, but otherwise, it’s just us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“same here. it gets pretty crazy, doesn’t it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“for sure! just the other day, actually…” mark launched into a tale of one of luna’s many crazy, yet adorable, antics, and jeno was powerless to do anything but listen. he noticed the way mark’s eyes sparkled with pure love whenever he mentioned luna, and how he subconsciously reached up to brush his hair out of his eyes when it got a little too close for comfort. he noticed the little mole on his cheek, just below his cheekbones. he admired the strength in his hands and arms, taking in their prominent veins and the calluses on his fingertips. he felt the warmth in mark’s touch whenever he nudged him with the back of his hand during a joke that made him laugh particularly hard. he was even endeared by mark’s constant finger guns, finding them dorky but just another part of what made mark, mark. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>mark seemed equally as interested in finding jeno’s details, despite being in the middle of an incredibly chaotic (and, quite frankly, hard to follow, but jeno would never say that) story. jeno watched as mark’s eyes traced across his face, probably taking note of the mole below his eye and the definition of his jawline, as well as the length of his eyelashes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>they spent the rest of their wait like this, learning about each other through stories and finding common ground in their experiences. by the time they’d reached the front of the line, jeno was fully convinced that him and mark were, in fact, soulmates. it was kind of ridiculous for him to come to that conclusion within twenty minutes of meeting him, but something within jeno just </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span>. he knew he couldn’t get too attached though, since the chances of him seeing mark again were slim. nevertheless, he enjoyed his time with him, listening attentively and sharing just as enthusiastically when he could. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>but, here was where they’d have to part ways. “june! it’s our turn, let’s meet santa!” jeno called over to the bench where june and luna had stayed put the whole time. he then turned to mark almost apologetically. “i actually have to get going after this, but it was great to talk to you. hopefully i’ll see you around?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“yeah, of course!” there was a bit of hesitancy in mark’s voice, but jeno didn’t notice as he walked over to santa’s chair with june in tow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“why, hello there! what’s your name? come tell santa what you want for christmas!” santa boomed as he patted his lap, signaling for luna to sit down and detail exactly what she wanted to see under her tree on christmas day. jeno busied himself by taking a few photos and stood off to the side to sort through them, cursing to himself as he noticed the goddamn elf that got in the way of a perfect shot. he was so fully absorbed in trying to crop the elf out that he didn’t even notice that june had finished her turn with santa and was now running over to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“dad! santa says he wants to talk to you too, he wants to find out what you want!” june tugged at the hem of jeno’s coat urgently, and jeno barely had time to process her words before he was standing in front of santa himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“hello there, young man. i was just talking to june here and she mentioned that her daddy deserves a lot of gifts too, so why don’t you come tell me what you’re hoping for this year?” santa smiled broadly, but there was something about his smile that seemed more familiar than jeno would’ve liked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“uh. okay?” jeno climbed up the stairs and perched in santa’s lap, jolting as he heard an “oof” from the man under him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“jesus christ, you’re heavier than i remembered. put those damn thighs of yours to use and hold yourself up, will you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>donghyuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“that’s santa to you, mister,” donghyuck muttered. “shut up, i needed the money and being santa pays well, apparently.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“i didn’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>say</span>
  </em>
  <span>-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“shhh, june’s right there!” donghyuck lowered his voice to a whisper. “just play along, i’m doing you a favor. don’t think i didn’t see you flirting with the next guy in line, you’re lucky i’m such a good friend.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“donghyuck, what on earth-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“oh, you want a </span>
  <em>
    <span>boyfriend</span>
  </em>
  <span> for christmas?” donghyuck’s voice was back to full volume, and jeno couldn’t do anything but cringe as the entire line turned to watch them. “well, i’m afraid that i can’t do much for someone who looks like </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“i thought you said you were helping me,” jeno hissed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em><span>but</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you have such a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lovely personality</span>
  </em>
  <span> that i’m sure i can make something happen,” donghyuck glared at jeno, his eyes completely contrasting the kindness of his words. “you’re a great father, incredibly kind, and supportive of everything your friends do,” donghyuck paused. “at least, that’s how it seems. i see you when you’re sleeping and know when you’re awake and all that. now, go spread some christmas cheer, the world needs it,” donghyuck switched back into santa mode, ending with the same scripted line he’d given to hundreds of children before and would continue to give to hundreds of children after. jeno threw a whispered “fuck you” donghyuck’s way in return. he couldn’t get out of santa’s lap fast enough, his face flushed bright red, and he scrambled down the stairs and towards the exit, all but dragging june behind him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“wait, jeno!” jeno stopped in his tracks as he heard footsteps quickly approaching them. he almost didn’t want to turn around, still blushing with embarrassment, but he knew it’d be rude to ignore whoever it was. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>oh god. why him?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“hey, mark, sorry, but june has… dance class soon, so we have to get going! let’s go, junebug!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“i’m not in dance,” june looked between them confusedly, and jeno cursed himself for teaching june to always tell the truth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>mark looked like he was holding his best to hold in a laugh as he watched jeno’s inner turmoil. “it’s okay, i know you’re busy. you just dropped this and it seemed important, so i figured i should make sure you got it back.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>jeno didn’t recognize the paper in mark’s hand, but he was eager to escape the situation, so he hurriedly thanked mark and continued on his way, carrying june this time. he breathed a sigh of relief once they’d made it to the safety of their car, and took a second to roll his shoulders and rid them of the tension that had made its home there. it was only then that he opened the carefully folded paper. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>jeno,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>our hands are the same size AND we want the same thing for christmas? we have to be soulmates lol, text me sometime? xxx-xxx-xxxx</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>-mark</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>well. maybe he’d have to thank donghyuck after all. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>maybe i'll add extra chapters?? who knows</p>
<p>come say hi!! @fuiipeach on twt :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>